bustyresourcesfandomcom-20200216-history
Panache
Panache is a British full bust lingerie, swimwear , and activewear bra manufacturer. They specialize in D to KK cup bras, however they cover AA to KK across all their brands.[http://corporate.panache-lingerie.com/about.aspx Panache: "Profile"] Its headquarters are located in Sheffield, England, United Kingdom. . Panache is a family run business, established in 1982 by Anthony Power. Anthony had previously been a National Sales Manager for Playtex, where he’d worked for almost 20 years. Aged 47, he began to buy and sell end-of-line lingerie to retailers, initially as A&J Marketing but later as Panache Lingerie. Anthony and his wife Maureen were so confident in Anthony’s success, they remortgaged their family home to fund the business. Anthony recognised the opportunity to sell his own lingerie range very early on, and the business quickly took off. The Panache Hong Kong office opened in 1989, followed by the launch of the first Panache Superbra, designed by the in-house team based in Rotherham, UK. The next big moment for Panache came from Anthony’s son John, who was National Accounts Manager for the business. He saw the opportunity for Panache to specialise in D+ bras, and Anthony backed his proposal. The business has never looked back. We now have offices in Sheffield, China and New York, with sales of Panache lingerie in 53 countries worldwide. It remains a family business, with Anthony’s sons, John and Danny, working in the business today. John took on the role of joint Chairman and MD following Anthony’s retirement in 2007, and Danny was instrumental in establishing Panache’s American business. The seven Panache brands now compete with the biggest and best lingerie manufacturers in the industry. From humble beginnings in the garage of the family home, Panache has become a multi-million pound company, recognised worldwide for our uncompromising quality, style, comfort and fit. Perfect fit is the cornerstone of our business, and ‘Love the Fit’ is testimony to our commitment to delivering the best fitting D plus bras on the market, complementing every body shape and lifestyle. In early 2014, Panache went through a rebranding; dropping the "Superbra" name, completely revamping the website, and changing logos for Panache and Cleo.Panache rebrands to push up sales Brands The Panache company owns five separate brands to cover the different needs in the lingerie market: *Panache (formally known as Superbra by Panache) *Cleo *Masquerade Lingerie *Sculptresse *Atlantis (discontinued) They also have larger-bust sport and swimwear lines. Panache brand Formally called Superbra by Panache, the Panache Lingerie brand has bras in bands 28 to 44 and cups D to K. History 1982 Panache was established by Anthony Power. After working as a Sales Manager in the lingerie industry for almost 20 years, 1989 Panache had expanded, opening its first office in Hong Kong and Launching its own in-house design team in Rotherham, UK. 2002 panache release their Tango bra is which quickly becomes a bestseller and is still one of their best selling bras to date. Also at this time Anthony’s son, Danny Power, opens a New York office expanding the business into the US 2008 Anthony Power retires from the business as Chairman Anthony’s son, John Power, becomes joint Chairman & Managing Director. 2011 The Panache Sports bra launches quickly becoming a cornerstone of the companies Brand 2015 Panache sold over 1.7million bras, briefs and swimwear items to 53 countries worldwide. Also at this time panache moves into its new New York office And Launched its “Modelled By Role Models Awards Panache Lingerie has won a number of awards including: 2002 – Queens award for International Trade 2009, 2010 - US Undies Awards - Favourite Full Figure T-Shirt Bra 2012 – Best Maternity Bra, Bloom Awards 2013 – Queens award for International Trade 2012, 2013 & 2015 – Sports Bra Brand of the Year at the UK Lingerie Awards See also *Bra manufacturer *Bra sizing by company References External links *[http://panache-lingerie.com Panache Lingerie] *[http://www.panache-lingerie.com/us/retailers Panache Lingerie: "Retailers"] Category:Bra manufacturers Category:Manufacturers Category:British